How far did you go?
by RomeoLovesJuliete
Summary: How far did Emily and Ali really go? moments in her curent relationships and with Ali :
1. Chapter 1

How far…?

Emily knew what happened between her and Alison was wrong, she remembered how Alison used her, how she taunted her, how she hurt her. But, even though she knew ti Ali it meant nothing, she also remembered every kiss, every light touch that made her surroundings fade, that took away her voice and made her skin heat up several degrees, every glance , every secret… So, when the asked her, she froze. Every inch of her body felt numb ¿Why? Because she had no idea….

_The four of them stood in silence. Emily couldn't belive it ¿Had they really asked her that? _

_-You don't have to answer if you don't want to- assured Hanna raping her arms around Emilys waist and hugging her._

_-We just…Em- Spencer seemed to stumble on her own words, which was bording the imposible for a Hastings, she was very protective of Emily, and dammit she needed to know._

_-Em… its okay- Aria gently held her hand and Spencer tangled her fingers in Emilys long hair._

_She couldn't react ¿What was she supposed to say?The question rang in her mind once again:_

_How far did you and Ali go?_

_How far? _

_She knew how far they went phisicaly. She remembered the first kiss, the rejection that soon followed. She remembered writing that letter, and how the next day in school Ali ignored her, and then out of nowhere grabbed her hand and took her to an empty classroom . How she pinned her to the wall and kissed her. _

_She remembered fighting against Ali, trying to push her back, pulling her hair, biting her lower lip. Yes, she remembers fighting back, but, she can also remember the of feel the tear that slid gently from Alis face to hers, she remembers how Ali held her that moment. How she felt vulnerable and how she trembled. _

_Wait. Alison Delaurentis was scared. Imposible ¿Of what? She didn't know, but, she never asked. _

_She surrendered. _

_The next thing she knew she had pinned Ali to the floor, she kissed her with all she had, trailed her hand up and down her back, tangled the other one in her hair… She remembered giving up, because she loved Ali, and she would rather kill herself little by little knowing that it was never going to happen again than see her cry. It continued, Ali never stopped her, she just held on tighter and mimicked her movements .The uncontrollable bliss, clothes on the floor, entangled limbs…_

_Yes, she remembers exactly how far they went phisicaly._

_But , ever though she convinced herlself Ali never loved her. When she remembers how she saw her eyes shine as the looked at eachother that night , she still wonders:_

_How far..?_


	2. how does she kiss?

How did she kiss?

Alison Dilaurentis was a passionate kisser.

She liked to feel the burn, the fire, the uncontained passion…

Maybe that's why she often kissed older, more experienced boys.

Yes, Alision thought she was very passionate, that is, until the day she pushed Emily a little to far.

…

It had been shortly after their first kiss. And Alision had confirmed her theory.

Emily was a kitten.

A soft , innocent and curious kitten. Therefore her kisses were soft, loving, nervous and shy but sweet.

Alison actually did enjoy the kiss, but she needed passion, she yearned for it above everything else, so when Emily tried to kiss her again, she backed away.

But there were tiny details about Emily that confused her…

She was strong, being a jock, and Alison had actually seen the girl be forceful, dominant …

Kittens weren't dominant.

She was shy, but could be tremendously overprotective with what she cared about.

Kittens were protected, not protective.

She had seen the girl shout in rage, words falling from her lips like venom, sweet sweet venom.

Kitten didn't swear or scream.

Was Emily a kitten? Or maybe… something else?

The question remained on the blonds mind, lurking behind each thought, till the blonde decided to prove it.

That day she was cruel.

Oh so very cruel, she made fun of Em, toyed with her feelings way to much…

She wanted to get a rise out of Emily.

But, despite her every effort, Emily just looked down and walked away.

Maybe Emily was just a kitten after all?

But Alison was very much mistaken.

Ehen Rosewoods queen bee was leaving school she felt someone grab her from behind. Panicking she tried to free herself, but the grim her assaulter had on her was to strong.

Soon she was backed up against a wall, hands pinned.

She was about to scream when she opened her eyes and came face to face with…

Emily Fields?  
>The girl in front of her was no kitten.<p>

Her hair was messed up, in a dangerously sexy way.

Her beautiful brown eyes looked darker, clouded with rage and … love? Lust?

Dear god, whatever it was, it was irresistible.

Alision was about to say something.

But Emily cut her off.

You've been torturing me all day- she growled, voice deep, but with the lingering squeak or her usual voice.

Damn, that was really sexy.

Alision fought back the urge to moan as Emily pressed their bodies together, letting the heat of her tanned skin burn Alison`s, slowly leading the blonde to overdrive .

W-What are you going to do about it?- she breathed out unevenly.

She was Alison. She didn't stutter.

The only response she got the increase of the pressure of Emily´s body towering over hers.

The next thing she knew, Emily kissed her.

Pressing her further onto the wall as her lisps came crashing down on the blonds, biting ferociously, demanding entrance.

Alison felt on fire, like every single centimeter of her skin was a living inferno.

No longer being able to hold back her moans as the brunets tanned hands roamed her body, scratching and caressing her arms, her neck, her breasts- Oh dear god- and pressing their body`s tighter with every move, soon her hands were coming up the blonds thighs and she shivered in anticipation.

And then it happened.

Emily slowly dropped to her knees, slowly liking the exposed skin on Alison´s stomach and trailing patterns with her tongue.

At that very instant the blond heard herself moan loudly, bucking her hips and feeling, for the first time, such an intense, wild, hot…

But Emily stopped.

Got back on her feet, looking at the blonde straight in the eye, so sexily it damn hurt.

Only when I want- she whispered in a low voice, her breath slowly tickling her ear.

And left.

Savoring sweet revenge.

And leaving a very needy Blonde behind her.

Alision collapsed onto the floor , felling damp with sweat and well, something going on a little down lower.

Emily was certainly no kitten.

She was a tiger.

Stalking silently, lowering her pray seducing, teasing…

And Oh god, Alison couldn't wait for the moment when her kitten would come onto her.

She would very gladly be her pray.


	3. how did she feel?

How did she feel?

Alison was against a wall.

Yes.

The one and only Alison Dilaurentis had finally met her match.

A

That bitch had Ali.

And every request grew bolder, till she asked for the one thing that she could never have imagined.

She wanted Ali to kiss Emily.

Ali lead her on, she knew that perfectly, but the reason she did it was selfish.

She did it because she loved seeing that secret smile that Emily had, only for her.

She did it because she adored the warm feeling the brunettes touch left on her skin.

She did it because she needed her like air.

She did it because Emily was her weakness.

And that bitch A took advantage of it.

First she ordered ( yes, ordered, because they were never just requests) she kiss the beautiful swimmer.

And Alison had a really bad feeling about it.

But she did it.

And… wow.

She adored every waking second of the all-too-short-for-her-opinion kiss, loved the feel o their skin together, adored the love in Emily´s eyes.

It was perfect.

It was bliss.

It was so not A.

But Ali was too concerned holding Em a bit too close to notice, so, when A had given her what she most desired…

She took it away.

She demanded Ali teased her.

It hurt.

She demanded Ali hooked up with guys in front of her face.

It cracked her defenses.

She demanded Ali broke her heart.

So she did.

She destroyed every single hope Emily had, replaced their touches for distance, filled her eyes with hurt…

Pushed till the point where Emily broke down crying in front of her.

Begging.

And then hated her, writing a letter that made Ali cry her eyes out every night.

Despite every effort she felt herself sink.

Drown.

A had won.

And, even in the seconds before her death, she isn't sure if the metal that dug into her skull is what really killed her, or was it her broken heart that knew that that was their first and last kiss?

She knows.

How did she feel?

She feels love.

Weakness.

The only Ali ever had.

And she had a high cost for it.


End file.
